What are you doing New Year's Eve?
by The Mominator
Summary: I thought that since I wrote a Christmas fic that it only be fitting to write a fic for New Years. B/A friendship.


**What are you doing New Years Eve?**

**Friday, December 26th**

**One Police Plaza**

**Squad Room**

A New Year is about to begin and he promises himself that he will try his best to put the past behind and begin anew. He has lived with heartache and pain most of the forty-seven years of his life. His shoulders have become broad and strong from the weight of his family always on them. Now the weight is gone. Is it time for him to live? He questions the idea.

"Earth to Goren," Alex says as she hurls a paper clip across the desk. "Did you hear what I asked?"

"Asked? Ah," he shakes his bowed down head, "No sorry."

"I asked, what are you doing New Years Eve because I have been invited to a party and I need, well I want you to come with me."

"Don't do that," he stands. "I don't want or need your pity."

"It's not for pity that I ask, I think you could use a night out."

"No thanks," he says sternly as he resumes his seat.

"Fine," she says as she stands. "Stay home and wallow in your own misery Goren." She walks around her desk then sits on the edge of his, "You are becoming a total bore."

"I," he sheepishly looks up at her, "I….no one wants to be around me."

"That," she leans down, "Is all in your head." She sits up, "Beside all of the people at this party never heard of you." She covers her mouth as she tries to suppress her laughter but lets go when she notices the smile on his face. "Sorry," she unconsciously pats his arm.

He sits back in the chair, "Nothing to be sorry about, thanks."

A puzzled look crosses her face, "Thanks? What are you thanking me for?"

He mumbles the word, "Everything."

"What did you say?"

He picks up a pencil as he sits forward, "I said thanks for everything. I don't like it when you're pissed off at me. I know I'm a pain in the ass but." He tosses the pencil on the desk, "Why?"

She crosses her arms, "I often ask myself that question and the only answer I can come up with is that you have, no." She wags her finger at him. "You are the most fascinating man that I have ever met. You amaze me with your insight and you knock me over with your compassion for people, considering the childhood you had." She tenderly pats his hand, "Hell Bobby, I like you."

"Ok I'll go," he stands abruptly and it startles her, she would have fallen off the desk but within seconds his hand is around her waist preventing that from happening. "Thanks," she says.

He doesn't respond, he just shrugs his shoulder. She watches as he quickly scans the surroundings. He then leans down and lays a kiss on her cheek which is a complete surprise. A slight shade of red appears on her face. She stutters, "Ah….yeah….um….I'll pick you…."

"No," he interjects, "I'll pick you up," he places his hand on her shoulder. "What time and what should I wear?"

"Nine o'clock and a suit."

**December 31st**

**Alex's Apartment**

**Nine P.M.**

She checks her look in the mirror for the tenth time, then frowns. "Why am I so nervous? It's not a date. It's just two friends going out for the night, hell we've been out to dinner together before." The doorbell rings, she checks the time. "Just like Bobby, always on time." She opens the door and for a moment doesn't recognize the man standing before her. Her eyes take him in from head to toe, all six feet, four inches of him. "Wow," she opens the door wider. "You….you look fantastic."

His turn to blush slightly, "Thanks." He steps into the room and his eyes take her in from head to toe, all five feet, three inches. He points at first then rubs the back of his neck, "You, ah, you look beautiful, Eam….Alex." He steps further into the room, "You know I….I could use a drink before we go, would that be alright?"

She closes the door, "Yes," she nods her head. "That's a good idea." He remains by the door as she walks further into the room. "What would you like to drink," she turns to face him. "I have gin…."

"No," he says as she watches him move his arm from behind his back to the front of his body, "I brought a bottle of champagne."

She smiles, "Great idea, I'll get the glasses." Moments later she returns with two goblets. He uncorks the bottle with ease, "I hope this is good champagne, I'm not much of a sparkling wine drinker."

"You mean you didn't research the year before you bought it?"

Her attempt at humor makes him frown. "Jesus, am I that predictable?" He places the bottle on one of the end tables and sits on the couch. "Shit," he unbuttons his jacket as he sits back. "You're right, I am a bore."

_Shit_, she thinks as she sits down next to him, "Bobby….it was a stupid thing to say and I'm sorry. You are not boring, it's just that I know you and…."

"I thought about it," he says softly. "But I didn't do it. Thought it would be a good start to a new me."

"No…" she shakes her head as she stands. "Why would you want to change who you are."

"Isn't it obvious?" He looks up at her, his brown eyes full of sadness.

"No, no….No one has a problem with who you are. We…." She places her hand on her chest. "I just want you to be happy and start to enjoy yourself; like you use to." She resumes her spot on the couch next to him. "When was the last time you went to a ballgame or went out with you buddies, or me for a few drinks?" He shrugs his shoulders, "That's what I'm talking about. The little things in life, that's why I wanted you to come with me to this party, to have fun. There's nothing wrong with having fun, is there?"

He shakes his head, "No." He slaps his thighs as he stands, "Lets have a drink." He pours the sparkling wine while she holds up the goblet. They giggle slightly as the bubbles almost crest over the lip. She lifts the goblet to her lips, he lightly touches her arm, "Wait, I want to make a toast." She lowers it, smilingly sweetly, "Mostly a toast to you, for putting up with me. I'm sorry…."

She places her hand over his mouth, "Don't apologize. You are not the one who should be sorry for what has gone on these past two years. You were just a figure in the middle of schemers and liars. And if anyone should be hailed for overcoming this without totally losing his mind, you should be commended Bobby and I for one am in awe of your strength, Happy New Year partner." They clink their glasses, "Happy New Year to you and thanks," he takes a sip of champagne. "Now if I can only convince the rest of the world."

She holds up her glass, "Screw em." They laugh softly and once again they clink their glasses. They finish the contents inside. Silence overtakes them as he hands her his empty glass. She turns quickly, dashing across the room into the kitchen, "Let me get my coat, then we'll go." She says as she sets the glasses on the kitchen counter.

He follows her and takes possession of her coat helping her to put it on. They walk side by side across the room. Always the gentlemen he opens the door for her and escorts her to his car. "Oh" he opens the passenger door, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Mario's," she blurts out the name as she enters the vehicle.

"Mario's?" he asks surprisingly. "Mario's on Fulton Street?"

"Yes, that's the one," she says as he closes the door.

He enters the vehicle, "You say I've never met these people?"

"That's right."

"Exactly, who are these people?"

"What's with all the questions, a friend of a friend invited me and I'm inviting you. Funny thing, it turned out that I had met Jeff, the guy who is hosting the party once before." She pats his leg, "It will be fun."

Nodding his head, "I have to admit that I'm looking forward to it."

**Mario's Restaurant **

**Brooklyn, New York**

He opens the door for her and she leads the way walking just slightly in front of him, suddenly she stops, "It's in the back room." She links her arm in his. He looks down, then shrugs his shoulders. He opens the door to a room filled with people. Quiet people, his first thought, _I thought I was boring_, he then notices that they are staring at him as he takes a step into the room. A man walks up to him holding out his hand, "Happy New Year Bobby."

"Captain?" He says surprisingly.

"It's Jimmy."

He shakes his hand, "What the hell?" He scans the room and he recognizes all the people in attendance. "Lift your glasses everyone," from the back of the room he hears a familiar voice, "Lewis?" Bobby whispers the name.

Lewis pauses, waiting for the crowd to lift their champagne filled glasses. He continues, "A toast to you Bobby, we all know the pain that you have gone through these past two years and if anyone on this earth needs a fresh start to a New Year it's you man, Happy New Year Bobby."

"Happy New Year," is heard from all.

He stands motionless and speechless, a sight that they have rarely seen. Alex once again links her arm in his as she escorts him across the room, "You," he clears his throat. "You did all this, didn't you?"

She nods as she speaks, "Yes I did, just like Lewis said, if anyone needs a happy and fresh start to a new year it's you."

"How, I mean when?"

"About two months ago."

"What if I said no?"

"You did," they exchange a smile and a chuckle. "Yeah that's right I did."

"I….everyone here knew that I would find a way to talk you into it and I did," she says proudly.

Every step he takes he is greeted by the many, many friends he has made throughout his forty-seven years. Men and women from all walks of life who have come to know and appreciate this man, not for whom or where he came from but for whom and what he has become. An insightful, honest, warm and caring man who has fought the demons of his past and become a good friend to any one who has been fortunate enough to have come in contact with him.

**The End**

**A/N: I don't know about you but I would love to see the ole Bobby back.**

**Wishing you all a very Happy New Year.**

**Later….The Mominator**


End file.
